Della Duck/Gallery
Images of Della Duck. Screenshots Della DuckTales.jpg|Della in the DuckTales reboot. DT2017 Della Duck 1.png|Della celebrates with Donald her way. The Spear of Selene S1 E11 Della laughing.png Della 4.PNG Della 5PNG.PNG Della 6.PNG The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (5).jpg The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (6).jpg The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (7).jpg The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (8).jpg The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (11).jpg The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (12).jpg|Della designs her rocket, The Spear of Selene. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (13).jpg|Donald and Della argue over a journey into space. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (14).jpg The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (15).jpg The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (16).jpg|Della begins the Spear of Selene tragedy. The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (18).jpg The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (19).jpg The Shadow War! (1).jpg|Della's alive and well. Last Christmas! (1).jpg|Young Della netting her "prey". Last Christmas! (5).jpg Last Christmas! (6).jpg Last Christmas! (7).jpg Last Christmas! (2).jpg|Dewey giving young Della a hug Last Christmas! (3).jpg|"You're a relative from the future, aren't you?" Last Christmas! (8).jpg|Young Donald and Della talk Dewey out of tampering with the timestream. Last Christmas! (4).jpg|"Merry Christmas, you guys. See you soon." Whatever Happened to Della Duck! (1).png|Della wakes marooned on the Moon. Whatever Happened to Della Duck! (2).png Whatever Happened to Della Duck! (3).png Whatever Happened to Della Duck! (6).png|Della's leg is trapped under the wreckage. Whatever Happened to Della Duck! (8).png Whatever Happened to Della Duck! (9).png What Ever Happen to Della Duck (11).jpg What Ever Happen to Della Duck (10).jpg Della's Lullaby - What Ever Happened to Della Duck?!.jpg What Ever Happened to Della Duck?! (1).jpg|Della sings to the baby Moon Mite. What Ever Happened to Della Duck (12).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck.jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (1).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (2).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (3).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (4).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (5).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (6).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (7).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (24).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (8).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (9).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (10).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (11).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (12).jpg|Mother and sons finally together! Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (15).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (17).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (18).jpg Nothing Can Stop Della Duck! (19).jpg Moonvasion! (4).jpg Moonvasion! (6).jpg|The Duck twins meet after eleven years. Moonvasion! (11).jpg Moonvasion! (7).jpg|The long-awaited hug. Moonvasion! (9).jpg Moonvasion! (13).jpg Moonvasion! (14).jpg|The Duck Cousins united! Moonvasion! (16).jpg Moonvasion! (1).jpg Della's Shadow.PNG|Della's shadow in "30 Things with Dewey". Printed Dumbella-duck.png|Della Duck with baby Huey, Dewey and Louie. Della1.jpg|The letter Della sent Donald. DellaEtDonald - kopieII.png|Della in her present day situation. Della2.jpg|Hortense introduces Scrooge to her twins, Della and Donald. treeworden - kopie.jpg|Della and her husband in Mark Worden's illustrated version of Carl Barks' Duck family tree. Afbeelding1.jpg|The postcard Della sent Donald in the cartoon short Donald's Nephews (1938). DellaII.jpg|The first depiction of Donald's sister ever made: an illustration in Picsou magazine #102. Della & Donald.jpg della.png dellab.png dellac.png dellad.png Dumbellaendonald.PNG Category:Character galleries